Ice Cream
by AngelWarriors
Summary: There were two things he missed most when he was on the island. Laurel and Rocky Road Ice-cream. {Laurel/Oliver}


**Title: Ice Cream Tradition. **  
**Fandom: Arrow**  
**Pairing: Laurel/Oliver**  
**Warnings/Spoilers: Up to Honor Thy Father**  
**Author Note & Disclaimer: Based off the Oliver/Laurel scene in Laurel's apartment. In an interview from Comic Con, Stephen mentions that Laurel's favorite ice-cream is Rocky Road. Also I don't own Arrow**  
**Summary: There were two things he missed most when he was on the island. Laurel and Rocky Road Ice-cream.**

When he was on the island, there were two things he missed the most.

Ice-cream, and Laurel.

Or to be more precise having a bowel of Rocky Road ice-cream (Laurel's favorite, he is pretty lenient when it came to ice-cream flavors, and never complained) in Laurel's medium size apartment, as they talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

When she was still in Law School, and when he was actually going to school (and not dropping out), they would talk about classes, assignments, or research papers. On occasion, and depending on the course she would tutor him. After all he wasn't one for Literature, and usually falls asleep in those classes.

(She was also the one who showed the greatest disappointment besides his mother and father, when he dropped out of college. But they have an unspoken agreement to never bring that up during the nights share a bowel of ice-cream in her apartment or anything that might cause an argument to rise between the two of them.)

Other nights they would put in some movie, usually a blockbuster that just came out, or one of their favorite films, from their childhood.

Even though, he missed other people on the island as well like his little sister, Thea, and best friend, Tommy. He didn't necessary have vivid dreams about them, or the little things he did with them. Like sharing a bowel of Rocky Road ice-cream in his girlfriend's apartment.

Usually with Thea, it's trying to be a good role model to his younger sister. (Obviously failing considering Thea has turned out to be exactly like his younger teenage/young adult self. Even though, he never took drugs, and to his knowledge she hasn't slept around.)

With Tommy, it was usually going to various clubs and trying to pick up various woman. Even though, he already had a girlfriend.

Even though, he still missed them, he just missed his time with Laurel more.

Even though, he had a good feeling that Laurel would most likely hate his guts once she find out that her younger sister, Sarah, was dead, and the fact he was cheating on his long term girlfriend with her younger sister.

He made a silent promise to himself if he ever got off the island, he would try to earn Laurel's (and her father's) forgiveness. Despite trying to push Laurel the night of his "Welcome Back" party that Tommy hosted. He still wanted to be in her presence.

So when Thea mentioned of letting somebody in, his immediate thought went to Laurel, and their conversation the night of the Welcome Back party, and how she was (surprisingly) the first person who tried to get him to talk, or at least offered a lending ear. If he ever needed to talk to somebody.

While he may love Thea dearly, after all she is his little sister. He would never talk about his five year experience in the island. Perhaps someday he will talk about the island with her.

But she also made him realize he should talk to Laurel, even if they only talked about her younger sister, and her final moments.

So heading to the closest grocery store near Laurel's apartments (Thea had mentioned she never moved) with John Diggle (who assisted he come with him), and buying a a half gallon of Rocky Road ice cream.

A part of him knows, Laurel's weakness would forever be Rocky Road Ice-Cream, and the moment she saw him with the ice-cream. She would most likely let him in.

Even though, he knows it would take more time and several conversations (about topics he wasn't ready to talk about, but will talk about them with her) to heal their broken relationship.

It was at least a start.

**-the End.**


End file.
